


Episode Nineteen:  Spark and Light

by keirajo



Series: Transformers: Star Voyager [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crime Scenes, Drama, Multi, murder investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Over four million years ago a strange string of murders had occurred in Iacon.  At a time when religion and rationality were beginning to conflict...............a Prime, a Police Lieutenant and a young scientist were about to take their first steps towards setting an important destiny in motion.





	Episode Nineteen:  Spark and Light

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than flashbacks in a normal story--I chose to write an entire episode in flashback. Though there's a murder-mystery, I tried not to be too graphic or detailled about it.

_**Episode Nineteen: Spark and Light** _

**_A little over four million years ago, back on Cybertron……….._ **

“ _Nnngh_. Prime. I don’t want any interference on my investigation,” Prowl said, sharply, waving a servo at the flame-colored Sentinel Prime. The black-and-white mech had been lead investigator on this case of violent murders in Iacon for the past two years or so—it was coming up upon three years. There was a pattern, but no clues to point to an individual performing such heinous deeds.

What had been happening was that _three times a year_ , a body would be found in the dark alleys of Iacon’s lower-income district. Horribly mutilated corpses, with their insides pulled out through the fuel tank and waist area of the body—while it appeared that their Sparks had simply exploded. _Three bodies, each year_ ……….and this year there had already been two. The year was nearly over………..if the pattern held, there would be a third gruesome murder happening _very soon_ , now.

Sentinel Prime—who always had great respect for Iacon’s law enforcement division—could no longer sit back and simply wait for the results of the investigation. He had come to the precinct and asked to speak with the Lead Investigator and was directed straight to Prowl’s tiny office in the back of the building. Every wall was covered in holophotos and grid maps and lines connecting the photos and maps. It was confusing to someone as straightforward as Sentinel was, but he was certain everything made sense to the officer.

“I understand, fully, Lieutenant………….however, your normal and logical avenues of investigation haven’t been working. I wanted to bring in a scientific mind to try and see if they can catch something you haven’t,” the flame-colored mech said, firmly.

“Have you _listened_ to him? He sounds almost like a _religious whackjob_ ,” Prowl groaned, staring at one of his walls and making motions with his hands like he was trying to connect more photos and maps together.

“It’s simply one of his theories—he’s _trying_ to find the link between science and religion and prove that both can be applicable in life,” Sentinel responded.

“ _He thinks you can pull Sparks back from the Afterspark by using the Matrix_ —what kind of rational person thinks that?” Prowl snapped back. He had no time to waste on the Prime’s new addition to the investigation or that other mech’s outlandish theories.

“But it _is_ a logical hypothesis. If we believe in the Well of All Sparks as being part of the Afterspark—and that the Matrix is the Spark of Primus—Primus draws Sparks from the Well to bring about new life. If you use the Matrix as an anchor and could somehow construct a bridge, it could theoretically be possible to pull Sparks from the Well,” Sentinel Prime said, explaining the scientist’s theory in plainer words.

“Then what about those who believe in the Afterspark as a place of rest—not reincarnation? You are _completely stomping all over their beliefs_ by saying we all return to the Well and can be pulled out at anyone’s whim with such a theory,” the black-and-white mech growled, finally turning to face his visitor. “This is what’s so wrong with religion—there’s _no_ uniformity or logic and you argue with all those who see the legend and history of Primus, the Pit and the Afterspark just slightly differently than you do.”

“But sometimes you need to have something to believe in, Lieutenant Prowl. You can’t live your life without a future expectation of something for yourself or the ones you love,” Sentinel sighed, pushing away from the table he was leaning against.

“Don’t try to bring my relationship with Pax into this, it’s a _completely separate thing_ ,” Prowl responded, glaring coldly at the Prime. “Our relationship is grounded in reality and Pax is free to feel whatever he feels about it.”

“Lieutenant, just come with me to view the last two crime scenes with Starscream—maybe after almost three years of stagnation on this case, he can help you to view something new or different about it,” the flame-colored Prime responded, motioning to Prowl and they walked out of the precinct together and to the last location where a body had been found several months ago.

A tall mech with the colors of red-and-blue on a white and light-grey frame was already viewing the area. He clearly was a mech with an aerial mode, the wings on his back twitched and fluttered gently. He had a servo raised and his fingers tapped lightly against his audial area, as he comm-linked with someone else, staring up into the sky. When the tall mech heard the two approaching from behind him, he turned and smiled.

“First Assistant Starscream, at your service,” he introduced with a formal dip of his shoulders. “Professor Perceptor appreciates that you’ve given me some fieldwork for my research and upcoming thesis oration. I’ve had Skywarp and Thundercracker taking some aerial shots of the various crime scenes to view the locations and plot them on a map………”

“I _have_ a map,” Prowl said, a bit of grumpiness in his voice.

“Ignore Lieutenant Prowl—he thinks we’re going to completely derail his investigation. However, **_I_** welcome your fresh, new observations, Starscream,” Sentinel Prime said, nodding at the tall aerial mech.

“My trine members help me out a lot, because they’re currently jobless………..with the upcoming bill in the Council and all, they’re unable to currently apply for jobs,” Starscream said, sadly. “I’m doing my best to care for them until the bill is resolved in one way or another.”

Sentinel Prime nodded. He knew what bill Starscream was referring to. The one that would slot people into specific jobs based upon their alt modes— _when said jobs could not be filled voluntarily_. It was one that was likely going to hit aerial types the hardest. While aerial types were more common out on the colonies—they were uncommon on Cybertron itself. And the Council of Primes saw a sore need to fill out an aerial corps. Sentinel himself was still undecided on the bill………….he believed all should have their freedoms, but he understood the needs that the other Primes pushing the bill were referring to.

There were other worlds in nearby systems to Cybertron becoming increasingly aggressive—and the Council was beginning to feel more pressure to defend Cybertron from potential invaders.

“I’ve reviewed the data and details of the case, as what was accessible publically,” Starscream continued. “Is there anything that you can share with me about the details any further, Lieutenant?” He asked, gazing curiously at Prowl.

“They’re gruesome and they only seem to happen in threes,” Prowl grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with annoyance.

“Do you know that the trine is a very important piece of Cybertronian history and religion? Many things in our culture revolve around _the set of three_ ,” Starscream said carefully. “The Spark, the brain module, the transformation cog………..Primus, the Afterspark and the Pit…………there are a good number of Spark-bonded individuals that are in trines.”

“You forget _Unicron_ ,” Prowl said, quietly.

“Unicron doesn’t really exist. There’s _no historical reference_ for his existence as a religious figure or a realistic figure,” Starscream countered. “He was created simply to make a black-and-white………..right-or-wrong……….scenario for popular religious offshoots.”

“I may have to disagree with _that one_ , Starscream—I think Unicron exists, but…………I do not think he will be bothering Cybertron for some time yet,” Sentinel Prime chuckled.

“As you like, Prime,” Starscream chuckled. “The point is—the trine is an important piece of our culture, whether we understand it or not. _And why?_ Because…………… _three create a better balance_. Two create a push-pull against one another, but bring a third to the count and it will pull the other two into a more stable balance.” Then Starscream grinned and raised his servo, placing a forefinger lightly to his lips. “I believe I have plenty of _personal experience_ in this. Without Skywarp and Thundercracker—I’m not certain where _I’d_ be right now. If I’d even really be pursuing the career I’ve always wanted……….. _to work in the sciences_. With them at my side—I feel so much stronger. And I do my best to encourage Skywarp with his art and Thundercracker with his writing………….they’re both artists and they _deserve_ to pursue what they desire, as well—so, I hope the bill in the Council right now doesn’t pass.”

Sentinel Prime nodded, smiling beneath his warrior’s facial shield. Prowl simply gave a non-committal grunt. Then Prowl began describing the details of the last body, showing the crime scene photos on his datapad to the young scientist……….then gave a little growl when the aerial mech took it from him.

“ _Hmm_ ,” Starscream murmured. He tilted the pad left and right—to position the photo to the scene and view it. “I wonder. Were there _sparklings_ found at any of these scenes?” He asked, curiously.

“ _Sparklings?_ **_What a ridiculous question!_** Why would there be sparklings at the scene of a murder?!” Prowl snapped, grabbing his datapad back from the young scientist, who frowned at him.

“Prime—may I ask a question that you may not like to answer?” Starscream asked, also sending a comm-link message to Skywarp and Thundercracker to go back home to develop the photos, so he could view them in another hour or so.

“You may ask it—but as you said, I may not answer it,” Sentinel said, his tone becoming serious.

“The colonies. The only reason they have hotspots and sparknests is because you Primes took the Matrix to each colony when you founded it—is this correct?” The aerial mech said, his tone becoming quieter and deeper. “You sowed the seed of Primus to the other worlds, directly from the Spark itself. Primus is trying to create something here, on Cybertron—but maybe it is being created on one of the colonies instead, because of this. These _‘murders’_ are the failures. We’ve built so many cities on Cybertron, there are fewer places for hotspots and sparknests to ignite.”

“You’re surely not suggesting that Primus is implanting his seeds into……………Cybertronians……….are you?” The flame-colored Prime murmured, stunned by the revelation. He wasn’t going to answer Starscream’s question—because there was truth to it, the Matrix had been taken to the colonies to ignite hotspots, yes. It was also true, what Starscream said, about Cybertron having fewer places for new life to ignite as well. Many new hotspots and sparknests were igniting in the unpaved and uncivilized Badlands.

The Council of Primes had to assign a care group and build a building in the Badlands—just to care for the new ignitions of sparklings.

“All right, answer me this—if this is a sparkling severing its way out of a body………..then _where are the sparklings_?” Prowl snapped, about tired of this weird tangent of conversation.

“ ** _That_** I can’t tell you without forensically examining the bodies of the victims, Lieutenant,” Starscream said. “Hence why I asked you earlier. But what is one of the first things a sparkling wants when it is formed up?”

“ _Energon_ ,” Sentinel Prime answered.

“A sparkling wouldn’t understand how it was _‘born’_ —it would only want Energon. And if no one is handing it Energon from the start, then it will crawl off in search of it. That’s why I asked if you found sparklings—I _didn’t_ ask whether they were dead or alive,” Starscream said, coolly.

“ ** _That. Is. Morbid._** I’m done holding this conversation and I’m going back to the precinct,” Prowl snarled, spinning on a pede and walking away very briskly.

“Do you really think Primus is trying to create a new version of us?” Sentinel asked, softly.

“Life is all about evolving. Think about the sparklings of the colonies—think about their environmental changes and the ignition of more and more special skills,” Starscream said, steepling his servos together in front of his chin. “ _You_ have adopted many with special skills. You surely understand what I mean. Primus is………… _preparing for the future_. Maybe even this Unicron that I don’t particularly believe in.”

The optic orbs behind Sentinel Prime’s blue glass covers went wide and made his eyes glow fiercely. “ _The thirteenth Prime_ ,” he whispered.

“Possibly—or an evolution up to that point,” the young scientist murmured. “I’m _not_ religious—despite my research touching upon a topic of religion. Like everything…………we seek to explain anything we don’t have the tools to define. Religion comes about when we see or experience something powerful and unexplainable—we call it the work of the gods. Yet………….what that is may be nothing more than an alternative universe, a being with stronger powers and skills than us, an event that we don’t understand the parameters of. Gods and miracles are merely another way of explaining things we don’t have the tools to grasp the concept of yet.”

“I see where you’re going with this. Perhaps you have a stronger grasp of this situation than Prowl does—he’s _limited_ by the tools he has, so he’s finding it hard to define these murders,” Sentinel Prime said, firmly. “It’s going to happen soon—it happens in threes and we are near the end of the solar year. There _will_ be another incident like this.”

“If the _Rule of Trine_ applies—this will be the **_final_** one. If what Primus is trying to forge doesn’t succeed this time……….it may not be destined to happen here,” Starscream said, nodding at the flame-colored mech.

“If there’s a sparkling to come into this world—I swear I will find it before it is gone, whether vanished into the depths of eternity or anything else,” the Prime responded, firmly.

* * * * *

Starscream watched the news with a falling Spark—he knew it was going to happen like this. He just wondered how long it would take before the bill passed became active……………..and his trine would be forced into those jobs that the bill was designed to forge positions for…………..?

Would his mentors there at the Science Institute even fight for him to remain at the Institute if the government demanded he be drafted into the aerial corps?

“Star………….your field’s a mess, what’s wrong?” Skywarp asked, leaning over and draping his arms over Starscream’s shoulders, crossing them at the wrists above the young scientist’s chestplate.

“It’s…………. _nothing_ …………nothing you should concern yourself with, Sky. How’s the painting coming along?” Starscream asked, trying to even out the emotions in his EM field, and he looked up at his lover’s faceplate.

“I’m just not feeling it right now. I think I’m stuck,” the ebon-colored aerial mech murmured, nuzzling the top of the red-and-blue mech’s helm. “Looks like Thunder and I both ran into creative blocks. I guess we’ve been worrying about the job slotting bill.”

Starscream didn’t have the Spark to tell him that the bill passed. He clearly wasn’t watching the news broadcast. So he wouldn’t tell them. Not right now. Suddenly a message appeared behind his optics on his HUD. “I need to go………….the investigation I’ve been helping with just ran into a problem. I need to go see the scene,” the mech said, extricating himself from one of his two lovers. He gave Skywarp a quick kiss on the cheek before leaping out the window and transforming into his Cybertronian jet mode.

“Starscream—thanks for coming,” Sentinel Prime said, his vocalizer sounding deep and grave. “We’ve got our third body—it’s _fresh_ , can you examine it while I go check along the perimeters with the police staff? Don’t let Prowl get to you, okay?”

“Right now, I would prefer handling a _hundred of him_ to actually thinking about my future,” Starscream said, softly.

“I know. I took what you said to heart and I voted against the bill, but it was seven to two with one absent. I just don’t know what’s happened to Solomus lately………..” he murmured. “I’m going to be searching very carefully for a sparkling—I’ve brought Energon with me.”

“I hope you find it before……………..whatever the worst may be could happen,” the young scientist said as he tilted his head politely and walked over to the body that Iacon’s forensics department was working on. “Lieutenant—any information you can share with me? Or may I examine the body myself for conclusions?” He asked, carefully, dipping his shoulders at Prowl.

“Do you _really_ think this is the last one?” The black-and-white mech asked, his voice sounding very worn down and tired.

“ _I do_. I’m sorry people have suffered, but…………I think Primus has either succeeded in his goal or he has failed,” Starscream murmured, squatting down to examine the wound in the deceased mech’s midsection. The young scientist used all his optical scanning devices and saw that there was a wide-open section in the midsection—as if the body’s internal organs had been rearranged for a container of some sort. “I’ve read some reports on the colonies and their sparklings’ adaptive traits. On Gaea, once every so often, a mech or femme— _usually a femme, though_ —will ignite with a hollowed area in their midsection, much like this. It’s called the _‘gestation tank’_ —a sparkling created by a special Spark-bond and interfacing will form and grow inside this thing. Then be born after approximately a year.”

“Cybertronians _don’t_ have such an adaptation,” Prowl grunted, eyeing the area that Starscream was pointing out and recalled that all the bodies previous to this one also had the area where it seemed internal organs had been pushed aside for this growing tank.

“ _Yes_. And we’re seeing there’s no logical way this sparkling could have been born normally—as it would to a Gaean. It had to _fight its way out_ —and unfortunately killed its carrier in the process,” the young scientist said. “I scanned the remnants of the biofluid and…………. ** _this_** isn’t right either. The biofluid is _fresh_ —within a month or so. It hasn’t been stewing for a year in a tank. There’s _no way_ this could be a logical full term carrying,” he murmured.

“Don’t you think mechs or femmes in this condition would go to a doctor to find out why their bodies have just suddenly altered like this?” The investigative officer asked, rising to his pedes and stretching a little to loosen his joints back up.

“If they’ve only been sparked up for a month…………then Primus is enforcing a _rapid growth_ of the sparkling to try and get it to full term as fast as possible,” Starscream answered, also getting to his pedes. “And whether you know this or not—most poor people _can’t afford_ to go to clinics for regular checkups.”

“I don’t like irrational explanations like that, but I certainly can’t figure out any other more reasonable conclusion…………” Prowl sighed. Then he looked around. “Where’d the Prime go?” He asked.

“He said he wanted to check with the officers looking around the area,” Starscream answered.

So, it was true that Sentinel Prime had left to walk around the area. He spoke with some officers to ask if any of them had seen anything unusual. No one had, but then—he had the feeling none of them were even remotely thinking of looking for a sparkling. Eventually the flame-colored mech rounded a corner and saw a trash bin nearby—it appeared to be shaking or vibrating…………?

There was _no way_ it could be a turbofox, not this far into the civilized areas.

Sentinel Prime approached the trash bin very carefully and saw that on one of the sides, the sign with glyphs that said “ _trash only_ ” had been pulled down so it made something of a miniature catapult, low enough to the ground that a sparkling could grab it. It was still vibrating a little bit with the use of being something like a trampoline. The flame-colored mech leaned over the top and pulled the diffusing lid off of the trash bin and saw a shiny silver protoform inside of the bin.

It was glistening with dampness, likely of fresh biofluid……………and also stained with dirt and dried blood. The sparkling, surprised at the sudden light inside the bin, looked up at Sentinel Prime. Its optic orbs were very strange—they were pure white. Sentinel wondered if the sparkling were blind, until it held up a can to him—clearly knowing exactly where the Prime was standing.

“Very kind and very clever, aren’t you?” Sentinel Prime chuckled. He pulled a small towel from a subspace compartment and wrapped it around the sparkling.

The silvery protoform—freshly born within the last day (more likely the last few hours!)—made a strange little static gurgling sound as the Prime took the empty can from its hands. Clearly it could smell the Energon in the used cans in the trashbin. It pulled down the sign to use it as a springboard to get itself into the bin. Sentinel Prime was very surprised and charmed by the little one’s ingenuity.

“Here—how about a _full serving_ of Energon, little one……….?” The flame-colored mech whispered, pulling a feeder cup from another subspace hatch.

It scented the Energon in the feeder cup immediately and raised its proto-servos to grab for the feeder cup excitedly. The sparkling began to coo and purr as Sentinel held the lip of the feeder cup to its small mouth opening, then it drank contentedly…………slowly slipping into a nap-cycle as it emptied the feeder cup of all its Energon.

Sentinel Prime _loved_ sparklings. They were life and the future! He fostered many before he became more involved in the council matters. And in more recent centuries, he began fostering from the colonies—looking for ones that he could sense had a specialness about them, a destiny _perhaps_ or an ability. He began training them to become part of an elite unit— _the Voyager Class unit_. He had currently raised eight sparklings and fostered a youngling, who had all grown up and received a special upgrade of armour that would help their own skills grow.

**_This one was special._** Maybe even the thirteenth Prime one day! Sentinel Prime swore to raise this little sparkling with all the warmth and love he’d given to all the others he’d fostered……….and then he’d see where the little one’s destiny went from there. He had a lot of thoughts on his mind as he started walking back to the ghastly scene this little one likely came from………….

“You found the sparkling,” Starscream said, curiously, looking at the little bundle in the flame-colored mech’s arms.

“Yes……….I will take it in to foster it—as I have many a little one,” the flame-colored mech responded.

“ _Prime!_ **_This is highly irregular_**!” Prowl complained.

“I am a Prime—you know I can circumvent the law as I see necessary in situations like _this_ ,” Sentinel laughed warmly. “Besides, everyone knows how I feel about raising sparklings and so forth. This little one will be just fine with me and my Voyager Class unit.”

“Best of luck, Prime,” Starscream chuckled. “I shall send you my report soon,” he added, right before leaping into the air and transforming to fly off back to his tower suite—to spend the remainder of the evening with his other two trine members.

* * * * *

Sentinel Prime had gotten back to his compound and immediately gave the sparkling a bath. The little one waved and bashed its tiny proto-servos into the water, gurgling with glee. Sentinel got an inadvertent bath out of it—but considering he’d been holding a grimy little protoform, he needed one just as well! The flame-colored Prime laughed warmly at the sparkling’s enthusiasm over everything.

Being dried with a towel had tiny proto-servos grabbing tight onto the soft cloth, unwilling to let go of it when the Prime had tried to take the wet towel away—but after being given a softer and plusher little blanket, the sparkling had forgotten all about the soft towel. The little one nibbled on the corner edge of the blanket as Sentinel Prime picked him up and walked with the sparkling out into the common room, where the other fostered children were lounging around watching the televid or playing games.

Fostered children that were all grown up now. And were all powerful warriors—as powerful as the Prime who raised them.

“ _Primus!_ You’ve brought home **_another one_**?!” Dai Atlas laughed warmly. “Look at him—he’s clinging to you like a little magnet!” The tall blue mech roared with laughter.

“You brats are all giants to a tiny thing like him—settle down, _all of you_ ,” Sentinel chuckled, batting a free hand at Dai Atlas’ broad shoulder. “We have a new family member……….whom, I believe, has a special ability or something—though I’m not sure what that is quite yet. I expect all you brats to treat him just as kindly and respectfully as I’ve taught all of you………… _and don’t tease him too much_.”

The sparkling, huddled against Sentinel Prime’s chest, wasn’t sure what to make of all the huge mechs in the room. It looked around and gurgled, static pops in the new vocalizer, but snuggled as close as possible to the flame-colored mech that picked him up out of the trash bin and fed him and cleaned him up.

“Dai’s right—he’s _just like a magnet_!” Star Saber laughed, reaching out a finger to try and touch the sparkling’s head, but it burrowed against the flame-colored Prime.

“Well then………….I believe that should be its name—but let’s make it a little more proper-sounding. How about _‘Magnus’_?” Sentinel Prime asked, looking around at all his soldiers and foster children.

“ _Awwww_ ……….I love it! **_Magnus_**!” Deszaras said, warmth in his voice.

Sentinel looked down at the sparkling huddled against his chest and swiped a gentle forefinger along its forming jawline. “Your name shall be _Magnus_ , little one—what do you think of that?” He said, retracting his facial shield and smiling down at the silvery protoform.

The sparkling looked up at him with a curious gurgle, then gave a soft purr and snuggled against the flame-colored mech again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Iacon…………Starscream had returned to the suite to find both Thundercracker and Skywarp already asleep in the berth. The lingering scents of overloads and their personal flavors hung in the frictionless thin air of Cybertron. He gazed at his two lovers so longingly. They were three of a kind— _ignited together_ , got their first frames together, got their final frames together and chose a similar design to show their **_oneness_** to each other.

Starscream would do _everything_ for them. He would do **_anything_** for them. He couldn’t let the passed bill of the job drafting tear them apart. Sure—they’d likely all belong to a military aerial corps, but……………what if they were all separated and sent to different units? Skywarp shouldn’t have to give up his art………..Thundercracker shouldn’t have to stop writing………….

And what about Starscream’s own desire to pursue the sciences………….?

_None_ of their desires aligned with a military air corps career. They _shouldn’t_ be forced into it, simply because flight-frames were so rare on Cybertron. It simply was not fair! Starscream looked down at the flier in his hand—he’d grabbed it from the low-income quarter when he’d been investigating the murder scene. He’d seen them littered about when he’d head to the Institute every day. He’d seen them on the bulletin boards at the Institute. He’d seen mechs and femmes handing out the fliers on street corners………….he’d seen their rallies. He even knew who their patron was…………

The _Pride of Megatronus_ religious movement, with their patron—the well-respected and often-feared, _Liege Maximo_.

They were anarchists, pure and simple—but sometimes anarchy was needed for growth.

But one of their primary vocalized desires was “ ** _freedom for all_** ”…………….

As soon as the job draft bill was introduced and publicized about a year ago…………the Pride of Megatronus movement became louder and more vocal. They practically rallied around a banner opposing the bill and demanded representation to the Council of Primes. The Head of State, Alpha Trion, let them rally—because he said that their freedom to speak was just as important as anyone’s. 

The movement wasn’t dangerous, they hadn’t committed any violent acts. They’d had sit-ins, blocking the steps to the government buildings and clogging the front doors of representatives’ public offices. They sang and chanted and cried for freedom. They held fundraisers and channeled most of the funds into the poor districts—likely in the hopes of converting more to their cause.

Starscream stared at the flier. He could abandon everything and take this chance to try and win the freedom his trine deserved…………….they’d follow him to the Pit, too. And he _knew_ he could convince other aerial types to join, because he knew a good number were also unhappy with the job draft bill.

**_First_** …………..he’d wait to find out what the Science Institute would do for him, before committing himself and his lovers into a fight for freedom.

Starscream put the flier into a subspace pocket and then crawled in between the blue mech and the ebon mech—letting the warmth and familiarity of their frames and fields lull him into recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> Now you know...............Sentinel Prime expected Magnus to be the thirteenth Prime. He was wrong, but he was right to know that Magnus had a grand destiny involving the thirteenth Prime.


End file.
